ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hojo Kurogane
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kurogane 'Character Last Name' Hojo 'IMVU Username' Kuroganehojotaru 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 12/12/196 'Gender' ((Male '' 'Ethnicity' ''Iwagakurian 'Height' '' 4'10"'' 'Weight' 100lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kurogane is a very goofy, funny, down-to-earth joker, whom is somewhat lazy but works hard when he has to. Easy to get along with, somewhat dim-witted at times, but a good loyal friend. He can be very weird at times when he is confused, which is an easy thing to do to him. He tries to get attention from his peers by showing off and being outlandish and loud, having somewhat a low confidence and self-esteem but hides it very well, only someone one really close to him could see the real taka underneath all the acting and smiles, a silent solitary child that beckons for acknowledgement. He often forces himself through things that would normally deter him from training and pushes on ever forth to prove to the village, but mainly himself that he is not a burden, dead weight and actually has a purpose. He loves eating and napping. 'Behaviour' He is a mostly well behaved kid but can easily become influenced by those around him. Though prone to mischief if things get boring. But overall a good honest kid... most of the time. He tries hard most of the time, he is very loud-spoken and energetic to hide a part of himthat he doesnt want anyone to see and only let others see the bright shining side. He has somewhat of an anger problem and can be set off rather quickly, should the right buttons be pressed 'Nindo (optional)' n/a 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hojo- Obsidian element 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' '' Earth.'' 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/a 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Chakra colour' (( Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))